A Lost Friend
by allfree2bme
Summary: Fiona is the new girl at Camp Rock. Or is she? Watch as her life slowly comes back together, and then slowly fades away. Love, Hate, Courage, Fear, Envy. Truth...or Lies. Who will everyone beleive? FiFi-OR-Tess? Gotta Watch to Find Out!
1. Trailer

A Lost Friend-Trailer

By: allfree2bme

**The New Girl**

Tess: Oh My God! Look, another Mitchie.

**Or Is She?**

Nate: Have I seen you before?

**What's Up With Her?**

Shane: I like her music, except it sounds like something I've heard before.

**Jelousy takes over.**

Ella: She's been hanging out with Connect Three & Mitchie. A LOT.

Tess: I'll handle it.

**When Love's Lost...**

Nate: That's how I know you!

Fiona: Well...

**Can It Be Found?**

Nate: Tess told me you only like me because I'm famous...

Fiona: Do you listen to EVERYTHING that you're told?!

**Or Does It Stay That Way?**

Fiona:I missed you.

Nate: I can't say I felt the same way.

Fiona: Why?

Nate: You should know.

_**COMING SOON TO YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN**_

**I'll have the chapter up in a day or so. **

**Love Forever & Always,**

**allfree2bme**


	2. Meet Fiona

A Lost Friend

By:allfree2bme

--

Fiona stood at the opening to Camp Rock. Luggage in hand, she walked towards the bus. She passed by Mitchie and Caitlyn, chattering on about the Final Jam. She noticed two limos, Tess exited from one, and the other one...well, all she could say about them is that they were cute, and famous, due to all the girls. See. Fiona's mother passed when she was nine years old, about 7 years ago, so she had to move in with her dad, some type of scientist who worked for the government. And with that, she had to move to some country in the middle of no-where. So anyone new or famous she had NO clue who they were. Or at least she thought she didn't. She knew Tess because she'd been at Camp Rock, 7 years ago, when she got the news about her mom's death. And this was her return.

She had seen Camp Rock before, but NOW, Camp Rock was _so _much better than before. She was so unused to all of the people. But it's definitely something she could get used to.

Tess stared over at the crowd gathering; she noticed Ella and Peggy right away. They wore matching outfits, pink and white.

"So…any new faces this year. I don't want to have to worry about stuff that happened last year. So…?" Tess said, except it was less of something she said, more like she ordered her little robots to compute new faces. More like Tess demanded. Yeah, that'd definitely describe it.

"Umm…well, _ALL_ of Connect Three is here this year!" Ella said excitedly.

"Peggy, can you tell me something that I already don't know and have gotten over. Please." Tess said with a stuck-up face. Oh, right, she always has that face on. Forgot.

-

Mitchie POV

"Where's Shane?" I asked. I have no idea why, because it's not like anyone knew.

"Maybe he's buying you a dozen roses! 'Cuz he loves you just _SO_much!" Caitlyn joked.

"He should." I replied. Caitlyn and I started laughing.

Suddenly, someone ran up to my back and kissed my cheek. I turned around to see a rock star. My rock star.

"So…whatcha up to?" I ask with a cute smile.

"Not much. Concert, recording a new album, a contest to win a date with me, and umm…counseling at my favorite camp with my favorite student." Shane replied with his evil grin.

"So…where's Nate and Jason?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. Arguing." Shane replied.

They all turned their heads to look for the two, soon to find Tess and her gang of girlfriends crowding around Nate. He looked like one of those little animals you see on Discovery Channel…right before the big, bad wolf gobbled him right up.

Jason was staring over at the lake, and whistling. It's hard to imagine that he was actually thinking about something intelligent, so no one bothered to ask him.

-

Fi POV

'Wow. Seven years. That's a long time. Heh, I wonder if Na… no, probably not. Who would go to Camp every year for the past twelve or something years?' I thought quietly to myself, as I stood near the cabin I was supposed to stay in. It looks almost exactly like the one I was in when my counselor told me I had a call, the call of my life.

I walked into the cabin, and set up my stuff, as I was unpacking my clothes, two girls walked into my cabin. I was surprised, this was the smallest cabin, I thought it would have been empty, guess not.

"Hey! I'm Caitlyn." The 'creatively' dressed girl said, I mean, Caitlyn said.

"And I'm Mitchie, is this your first year here?" The banged girl asked.

"Umm…my fourth. I was here when I was 7, 8, and 9. My name's Fiona, but you can call me Fi, because Fiona is kinda ugly. But whatever you're comfortable with." I replied with a smile.

"Fiona…I used to know a Fiona, but her mom died and she like...moved with her dad or something." Caitlyn said.

"Hi." I said with a wave.

"Oh my god! You're Fiona! That makes sense," Caitlyn said with a smile.

"How?" I asked with curiosity.

"Piano." Caitlyn said as she pointed to my Yamaha, I smiled as I tucked it closer to me.

"I'm confused." Mitchie said blankly.

"My mom played piano…" I said with a bit of a glum face.

"Oh. And she…okay." Mitchie said with an empty face.

"Ummm…anyways…tonight is the Camp Rock 'Music, Smores, & More' Camp Fire. And Shane invited us, and his brothers are going, so would you like to come with us?" Caitlyn asked with a smile.

"Uh…sure." I answered with an excited face.

-

Thanks for reading the first chapter, trust me, the story gets better as you go along, so review, I want at least 5 before I write the next chapter!

Love Forever & Always,

allfree2bme


End file.
